


Hide Me / Sweet Tooth

by mrs_berry



Series: Avril Amour (Adrinette April 2019) [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2019, Aged-Up Character(s), Episode: s01 Origines | Origins Parts 1-2, Episode: s02 Glaciator, Episode: s02 Le Hibou Noir | Dark Owl, Episode: s02 Mayura (Heroes' Day Part 2), Established Adrien Agreste & Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Established Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, I didn't even name the akuma, I'm sorry for my laziness with this nondescript akuma, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, adrienette - Freeform, also sorry for no ladrien, by the way I don't hate Google, hide me, now has a second part!, references to a number of episodes:, so to get the references to these episodes I would suggest having finished season 2, sweet tooth, the most generic akuma ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18354863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_berry/pseuds/mrs_berry
Summary: Marinette is holding back a secret from her boyfriend, but she desperately wants to tell him. Thanks to the help of sleep deprivation and a nondescript akuma, she just may get her chance.(Chapter 1 was written for the Adrinette April 2019 prompt: Hide Me. Chapter 2 was written for the Adrinette April 2019 prompt: Sweet Tooth.)





	1. Hide Me

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow my idea went from:
> 
> "Marinette asks her new bf, Adrien, to hide her from her stalker. Concerned boi decides to help her get rid of him by marking her as his (i.e., kissing her passionately in front of him and politely telling him to scram)."
> 
> to what you are about to read below. I don't know how or why. But hopefully you, the reader, prefers this version. And if not, my apologies!

Marinette had been over the moon lately. Finally, after years of pining, she and Adrien were officially a couple and had already been several few dates. They had been absolutely amazing and she was ecstatic—and incredibly relieved—that Adrien felt the same way.

Her happiness had increased tenfold when she discovered that her boyfriend was also Paris' beloved superhero and her dorky partner, Chat Noir.

She hadn't meant to find out his secret, of course—it had been a total accident.

Marinette had gone to check on him as Ladybug after he had a really rough day. She really didn't want to invade his privacy like she did, but she was far too worried to stop herself from doing so. If she could have gone to see him directly as Marinette instead of without him knowing, she would have done so in a heartbeat. But his father had been the barrier: he wouldn't allow anyone to see his son, not even his son's girlfriend. Of course, Marinette was far too stubborn and concerned to let that stop her, which is how she caught Adrien conversing with a little black floating creature. She had instantly recognized the divine being as Plagg, Chat Noir's kwami. It didn't take a genius to figure things out and even Marinette couldn't deny the obvious truth that had been laid bare in front of her. She had desperately wanted to flee so she could freak out in private, but she lingered to make sure Adrien was, in fact, feeling okay after his difficult day. After she had confirmed that he was faring well enough, she had zipped out of there like nobody's business and has been holding onto the enormous secret ever since.

That had been exactly two weeks ago, just days after they had began dating.

Within that time-frame, she had finally come to accept—and even welcomed—the fact that she was dating her partner. And she was now nearing the point where she was trying to figure out how to tell him the big news: that she is Ladybug and she knows that Adrien is Chat Noir.

And that was where she was stumped. How does one confess to their boyfriend that they have a secret superhero identity and, even worse, how does one admit to discovering their superhero partner's identity thanks to being a very concerned stalker?

Marinette had no idea and Google had not been much help for once. _Stupid Google._

She sighed, staring up at the full moon, taking a sip of her lukewarm hot chocolate. She was counting the days; after she went to bed and woke up tomorrow, she would be on day 15 of knowing his secret and him still being left in the dark (and unfortunately for both of them, his kitty vision wouldn't be of any help with this type of darkness).

Fifteen days. Half a month. She needed to tell him soon, or the guilt would really start building up.

 

* * *

 

Marinette had not been pleased to be awoken by an akuma at 5 o'clock in the morning. Unfortunately, being a superhero did not provide her with set working hours or even some advanced notice, so she was forced to get out of bed and transform to begin her "job."

Running on little sleep was never a good idea, no matter what job it is. Fortunately, her adrenaline usually kicked in and lasted for the entirety of an akuma attack.

Today, it did not seem to be working so well. She was having some troubles; her movements were sluggish and she was more clumsy than usual—thankfully this was unnoticeable to the civilians, but Chat's keen superhero senses had picked up on it. They had been fighting for the past 20 minutes in a large empty stadium and Ladybug had recently used her Lucky Charm with no success. Chat had ended up using his Cataclysm shortly afterwards.

He continued to keep a close eye on her, doubling his efforts to support her. Usually he was the brawn and she was the brain, but he tried his utmost to do some of the analyzing this time.

"I think the akuma is in their bracelet!" Chat called out to Ladybug.

Ladybug nodded and shared a hidden message with him via eye contact. Chat understood and found an opportunity to distract Hawkmoth's pawn.

Ladybug swung closer and tried to hit the bracelet with her yo-yo, missing by only a hair.

She growled in frustration before coming to the startling realization that she had like _maybe_ 10 seconds before she would de-transform.

Panicked, Ladybug called for Chat to come over.

As he vaulted over to her, she suddenly jumped into his arms, bridal style, without warning. "Hide me!" Ladybug shouted desperately, loosing her usual cool.

Despite his confusion, Chat didn't waste a breath and, in a flurry of superhuman agility, began to make his escape with her held securely in his arms.

As he was taking her to a safe spot, he heard her gasp and felt as the fabric she was wearing changed texture.

Despite every fibre of his being begging him to look down at her, his self-discipline and loyalty held steadfast and true.

He landed in an area hidden from the akuma's line of sight—albeit a little less gracefully than usual due to his flustered state. Luckily for them, they had a few moments before the akuma would catch up as it was a very slow (but strong) opponent.

Squeezing his eyes shut, Chat set Ladybug down.

For a moment it was silent, aside from her rapid breathing. He realized he had stopped breathing. _Breathe Adrien_ , he reminded himself.

"Listen, kitty, I know now is terrible timing... but you can open your eyes and look at me," a soft-spoken voice reassured him. She sounded much more timid than the usually sassy Ladybug he knew so well.

He swallowed thickly. "A-are you sure?" He hesitated, before asking, "Why now... after all this time?"

Her melodious giggle made his breathing hitch. "Just trust me."

And trust her, he did. This was the moment of truth he had been waiting for _so_ long. Bracing himself, he slowly opened his eyes.

"M-M-M-Marinette?!?!?" Chat sputtered, his eyes blowing wide open. He had no idea who he was expecting, but it certainly hadn't been his girlfriend. Later on, he would realize it made perfect sense, but for now his brain was malfunctioning.

As he stood there gobsmacked, his transformation wore off as well.

"Cheeeese," an exhausted and grumpy Plagg whined.

Marinette grabbed two macarons out of her purse and offered them to the kwamis. Tikki graciously accepted, while Plagg snubbed it. But after a glare from Tikki, he reluctantly accepted it as well.

Before Plagg could ruin the atmosphere any further, Tikki winked at her chosen and dragged the cat god a few metres away.

Adrien was still shaken, as he processed the new information.

Finally, after a few calming breaths, he spoke up, "Why are you not at all shocked right now? ...Did you already know?" His eyes sparkled with curiosity and wonder.

"I've known for about two weeks." Marinette smiled fondly, her eyes sparkling, then added with a grimace, "And I've been wanting to tell you ever since. I just didn't know how. I'm sorry that you had to find out like this."

Adrien nodded, then frowned slightly, which fueled Marinette's anxiety.

Before he could have a chance to respond, Marinette blurted, "I really am sorry! Please don't be... m-mad. I can explain everything, I promise." She clasped her hands together as if praying or begging for forgiveness.

Adrien stepped closer and gently put his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm not mad, just... spellbound. And full of questions, so many questions. But I realize we really don't have time to talk about this right now," Adrien sighed, then chuckled. "But I really, really want to talk about it. So, please _purr_ omise me we will talk later, _Purr_ incess?"

"Of course! I _purr_ omise," Marinette laughed, cringing internally that she went along with the pun. But that just showed how much she truly loved him—after all, people mirror the ones they love most.

Gingerly stepping closer to her boyfriend, she wrapped her arms around his neck, sliding a hand into his silky hair. Marinette looked intensely into his vibrant green eyes, before sliding hers shut and narrowing the distance between them. Adrien and Marinette's lips brushed together in a tender kiss.

Reluctantly, they pulled apart after a few seconds.

Sharing a look of complete understanding and trust, they both called for their transformations.

Grinning at each other like love-struck fools, they were both once again ready for combat. Together, they would kick some enemy ass. Because together, they could do anything.

Together, they were unstoppable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the end was cheesy... 😅
> 
> I'm not sure how I feel about this fic yet (it's my first time writing a reveal), but I was considering possibly doing a part two if there is interest—if this is worth continuing? UPDATE: chapter 2 has been added!
> 
> Also, on a side note: should I stop replying to comments? I like replying because I get excited and like to fangirl and show my appreciation, but I am wondering if it's annoying or maybe seems unnecessary? I've noticed a lot of other authors don't reply to them and now I'm starting to worry that maybe I've been obnoxious for doing so... 😣 Feel free to answer anonymously with the truth. UPDATE: thanks for all of your responses. I really appreciated them!!


	2. Sweet Tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette grab some ice cream after the akuma attack where Adrien learns that his girlfriend and partner are the same person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although the prompt is Sweet Tooth, that theme isnt overly prevalent here. Similar to Hide Me, it is just a small part of the fic and not really the focus. I hope that doesn't bother anyone too much.
> 
> I hope this continuation doesn't disappoint! Thanks for reading!

After the akuma attack, Marinette invited Adrien to get André's ice cream so they could enjoy the tasty treat while having their promised discussion.

They were licking their ice creams in companionable silence while both of them gathered their thoughts.

Adrien's ice cream was a little different from last time. His first scoop was strawberry with chocolate chip again, to represent Ladybug, but his second scoop was peach pink, Marinette's favourite colour, topped with the same blueberry scoop for her eyes.

Marinette's also differed slightly; her first scoop was blackberry, to represent Chat Noir, the second scoop was mint green again to match his eyes, and topped with same peach pink as before for his lips.

"You really are wolfing that thing down," Marinette observed.

"I don't get to eat delicious desserts like this often," Adrien replied between licks.

Marinette giggled. Whenever he visited her house since they've started dating, he always had hearts in his eyes when her parents offered him baked goods and sweets. Come to think of it, she discovered his love for sweet food before they started dating. Chat had looked like he was in heaven while eating treats during that awkward breakfast at her house. And Adrien had devoured her mother's pie outside on a bench that one time he came to practice in her room for the video game tournament.

"You really do have a sweet tooth," Marinette said, smiling fondly at him. Adrien hummed in agreement, too engrossed in his heavenly food to respond properly.

They ate in silence for a few more moments to finish off their ice cream.

"You know, the last time I ate this ice cream was after the Glaciator battle," Marinette reminisced, breaking the silence. "Thinking back on it, I realized that the reason you didn't hang out with the group of us was because you were preparing the surprise for Ladybug. Back then, I hadn't realized your feelings for Ladybug were sincere until you showed up on my rooftop looking like your heart had been shattered."

Adrien gave a wry smile at the memory. How ironic was it that they had both stood each other up in order to be with their other selves. It was the strangest predicament and neither had any idea at the time just how bizarre it really was.

"By the way, I'm sorry for that. I would have shown up if I knew that you were serious about Ladybug. Even if it would have still been to turn you down," Marinette apologized. Chuckling, she added, "God, we have been so dumb and blind this whole time, you know? And Tikki and Plagg have probably been stressing and fed up with us ever since Dark Owl."

"Darn right, pigtails! This boy is the literal definition of a dumb blond if you ask me. Though, no offense, you're not much better from what Sugarcube tells me," Plagg butted in.

"Plagg! That's not very nice," Tikki scolded. "Let's leave them alone, they have plenty to discuss right now. And stop calling me that!"

"Thanks, Tikki," Marinette gave her kwami a sweet little peck.

Tikki beamed, then her and a grumbling Plagg flew a little ways away like they had during the reveal, once again giving their chosens a little privacy.

"Heh, you and Plagg are right though. We had been turning each other down in one form, for the other form of ourselves. That is, until I chose you, Marinette, over Ladybug a few weeks ago. It was the hardest decision of my life giving up on my partner, but I knew she was right and that we could never know each other outside of the masks," Adrien stated, then laughed at the complete and utter irony. "And yet, I still ended up with my partner anyway, just her civilian self instead. And then I ended up learning her secret superhero identity, too." Adrien looked into his beautiful girlfriend's bluebell eyes, wondering how he could have gotten so lucky to end up with someone as amazing as her.

"We could have been together forever ago if I hadn't been so set on keeping our secret identities," Marinette murmured regretfully, giving him a sheepish smile afterwards.

"I like your sense of duty, Marinette. I think it's really cool," he admitted with awe. "But you're probably right that we could have been dating since the beginning of the school year—if only we just shared our biggest secrets and put the safety of each other and Paris at risk."

Marinette laughed, her eyes glittering with mirth and gratitude. "Well, when you put it like that, I guess there was no way for our identities to be revealed, other than by accident, of course."

"Speaking of accidents... how exactly did you uncover my secret?" Adrien's eyes twinkled with fascination. Finally, he was able to ask one of the questions that had been plaguing his mind for the past few hours.

Marinette's face turned beet red. "Um, it's nothing interesting. I just saw you talking to Plagg in public. T-that's all."

Adrien leaned in close. "Are you _lying_?" He asked, a knowing smirk on his face.

"N-no! Me, lie?" Marinette's voice cracked, completely giving her away. She always was a terrible liar. Sighing, then inhaling deeply, she said quickly, "ImayhavetransformedintoLadybugandcheckedinonyouinyourbedroomwhenyourfatherwouldn'tletmeseeyouthatonetimewhenyouhadabadday."

Adrien burst into laughter, reminding Marinette of the time his umbrella closed on her. This was the laughter she had fallen in love with and she was always at her happiest when she got to see it again on the rare—but slowly becoming more frequent—occasion.

"Somehow, I think I caught the gist of what you said, I guess I'm becoming rather fluent in Marinette-speak," Adrien said with a wink. "I don't know why you're embarrassed about it, though. It makes me really happy to know that you were worried about me enough to come see me in the only way that was possible for you."

Adrien stared at Marinette with pure love and adoration in his eyes. How did Marinette get so lucky to end up with someone as amazing as him?

"Thank you... for understanding. And for not being creeped out by my weirdness," Marinette whispered.

"Trust me, I'm just as weird as you, so if anything, I'm thankful that we are so similar," he whispered back, leaning his forehead gently against hers.

As if there were magnets, the two felt their lips being drawn together. As they met in a kiss so pure and loving, both of them could feel their hearts melting.

They would have been happy to stay in that moment forever, but Adrien still had a few more questions.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, he murmured, "I love you." Marinette's gasp was nearly inaudible, but Adrien was so close that he heard it. His eyes widened in fear when he realized what he had just said. "I-I'm sorry! I mean, it's true, but—"

Marinette gently slapped her palm over his mouth to stop him from saying anything more. Withholding her laughter (he was so cute when he was flustered, it made her want to laugh) and eyes full of affection, she whispered back, "I love you, too, silly."

Adrien's eyes glistened and he had to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat. He was so happy, he didn't know what to do with himself. So he threw his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

She gladly returned his warm hug, languidly patting his back.

After a few moments, they finally pulled back and looked into each other's eyes again.

"So, what else did you want to ask me, kitty?" Marinette prompted him, brushing her fingers along his bangs in an affectionate gesture, which he seemed to enjoy.

"What did you do when you found out I was Chat Noir?" He had been very curious about that, since she had turned down his superhero self before. Had she been disappointed?

"Honestly, I was back home before I even realized it and then I totally freaked out. Poor Tikki probably hated me that night," Marinette admitted with embarrassment.

"But... were you upset? Disappointed? Did you regret that you were dating me, now that you knew your boyfriend was also Chat?" Adrien looked like a puppy that has just been kicked as he asked these questions.

"What?! Not even for a second! It was a little weird to think about how you two were the same person when one of you is a pathological flirt and the other is a cinnamon roll. But eventually it made sense and I was ecstatic to know that you were also my amazing partner, whom I trust more than anybody in the world," Marinette reassured, caressing his cheek.

Adrien smiled in relief at her answer. But then he replayed what she said in his head and spouted out, "I'm not a pathological flirt! I only flirt with you... And what do you mean I'm a cinnamon roll? That I'm delicious and sweet?" Adrien cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Okay, 'pathological' may have been an exaggeration," Marinette rolled her eyes in amusement. "As for cinnamon roll, you are close, but I'm not calling you a literal cinnamon roll. It's a relatively new term used for someone who is kind and sweet, but suffers more hardship than they deserve. You have to agree that this definition fits you to a T."

Adrien felt his cheeks warm. He was great at dishing out compliments to Marinette/Ladybug but not as good at receiving them from her. "T-thanks," he managed to mutter in response.

Marinette giggled at his humbleness, dropping her hand from his cheek. Then she decided to lean on his shoulder and return the question, "What did you think when you found out I was Ladybug? Were you upset or disappointed?"

Adrien frowned as he instinctively put his arm around her waist. "Are you kidding?" A look of pure glee quickly replaced his frown. "It was the best possible outcome. My amazing girlfriend is my amazing partner. Really, I shouldn't have been shocked at all. Everyday Ladybug _is_ Ladybug herself. You made me fall for you _twice_ , in and out of the suit. You are one impressive lady, you know."

Marinette was glad her face was hidden. All she ever seemed to do was blush around him. She burrowed her face into his neck, whispering a sincere, "Thank you."

They went quiet again, lost in their own thoughts of each other.

Marinette began feeling sleepy as time crept by. She needed to go home soon or she was sure she'd fall asleep being so comfortably nestled against her boyfriend.

"Anything else you want to ask me?" she mumbled quietly, fatigue evident in her voice.

"I'm good for now, Mari," he chuckled at her cute sleepy voice. "I think it's time for this princess to get some beauty sleep."

Marinette hummed in agreement. Adrien slipped his arms under her legs and lifted her in a princess carry, befitting of his nickname for her.

Marinette squirmed, protesting, "I-I can walk!" But Adrien just chuckled and continued carrying her home.

She buried her face into his shoulder in self-consciousness, hiding her face from the curious onlookers. People continued to stare at the couple as he carried her home.

But Adrien couldn't care less what other people thought. He was holding his girlfriend, his Lady, the woman of his dreams, his _true love_. 

Adrien realized as he looked down at the sleepy girl in his arms that André's delicious ice cream really was magic, containing the power to bring two people in love together.

Adrien smiled; his love life was perfectly sweet and the two lovebirds were blissfully happy at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably could have made it even longer but I think I covered the most important questions that Adrien had. I hope that it was cute and not too boring or anything!
> 
> As always, I seriously appreciate comments, kudos, and bookmarks. Thank you!! ❤


End file.
